Maggie Pierce
"My mom was my barometer, you know? And right before she died... and I mean right before she died... she told me to be more slutty. And I just wish I could call her and tell her how slutty I'm being." - Maggie Pierce (S14E12) Maggie Pierce is the current Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Her birth mother is Ellis Grey. Her birth father is Richard Webber. She was given up for adoption because Richard left Ellis for Adele. She is also the biological half-sister to Meredith Grey. History Education Maggie, having finished high school and medical school early at 19, becomes head of her department at 27 years old. She was hired at Grey Sloan Memorial to replace Cristina Yang. Family Life Maggie's biological mother was Ellis Grey. Richard Webber is shocked by this, knowing he is her biological father. Throughout the eleventh season, Webber struggles to deal with the revelation and keeps it from Maggie. Maggie explains that 2 years before, she looked for her birth mom and needed to go to the court for the records. She found out that Ellis was dead and discovered that she was an amazing surgeon that worked at the Seattle Grace Hospital. She stated that that's not why she took the job, but it's "a little bit" why she took the interview. She found out that Meredith Grey was her half-sister. Maggie tells Meredith that she is her half-sister. Meredith, in disbelief, points out that she would know that her mother would be pregnant when she was five years old, as Maggie is five years younger than her. Meredith figures out that Maggie is telling the truth. Finally, Webber tells Maggie that he is her Father. Maggie is mad that he didn't tell her before. Maggie gets over the anger and they start to have a father-daughter bond. Moving in with Meredith and Amelia After Meredith bought her house back from Alex, she invited Maggie and Amelia to move in with her. They helped Meredith take care of her kids. Maggie also often mediated between Meredith and Amelia, who frequently got into fights over little things. She often helped with Meredith's three kids, with each "sister" in charge of getting one kid ready for the day. Maggie's Adopted Mom, Diane, Dies of Cancer Her mother came to the hospital to visit Maggie and see Jackson to get rid of a rash, which turned out to be inflammatory breast cancer. Diane didn't want to tell Maggie about the cancer. Diane returned to have surgery a couple months later, Maggie kept thinking that her mother was getting breast implants and was trying to talk her mother out of it. Diane finally tells Maggie about the cancer, Maggie immediately started looking at her charts. Maggie helped her mom through everything and stated her opinion about what she should do, which her mother followed. Diane fired Meredith from the case because Maggie and Meredith bumped heads on the options for the cancer. Maggie found a clinical trial and signed her mom up for it, although the trial did more harm than good. She didn't want her mom to die The next day, Maggie was talking to her mom and painting her nails. Diane gave her advice including to have some fun in her life and to be a little lazy or slutty and to make a mistake. When Maggie went to open a window, she came back to find that her mom had died. Later on, she was seen hugging her mom's lifeless body with Meredith and Amelia in the room. Her dad came in and she hugged him. Personality Maggie is very open-hearted and optimistic. She sees the best in everybody. She believes that everybody is great. She is kind of control freak, she wants everything to be organized. She is perky and chatty. She loves to talk to everybody but sometimes she talks about other peoples lives without realizing it. She strives to be the best. She uses this line called "Bring the thunder" which means bring your 100% best effort.